Nepeta in Wonderland
by DranzerWolborg
Summary: Its not finished and it lacks typing quirks but I would love some opinions on how it is so far.


"Please Nepeta;" came the voice of her "Sister" Equius as he smoothed out a wrinkle on his royal blue dress, "Your education is important." The girl named Nepeta was sitting in a tree above her sister, a kitten in her lap, and some flowers in her hand, "But those books don't have pictures nor will they help my shipping wall." Equius sighed pushing his broken sun glasses up his nose as he wondered about how his precious moral/sister would survive on her own.

Nepeta sighed and slipped down from the tree. "Come on Equius life is more than just being strong and more than about the whole blood thing," she said looking at him as her kitten followed its master, "I want to live in a world where things are different. Where animals talk, people are happy, and were everyone has a shipping wall!" She giggled as Equius stood up dusting off his dress, "If that's how you feel Nepeta then I can't help it but you need to stop dreaming. The Blood Spectrum is important."

She huffed and bit her inner lip to try not to yell at her sister. "I'm going for a walk," she said as she began to walk away. Equius knew that if he tried to do something she would just go anyway. "Be back before dark alright?" he asked. His words fell on deaf ears as Nepeta trotted away.

"That Equius is so uptight that sometimes I just want to Ah!" she said in frustration, "If this were my world all the books would have pictures, animals would talk, and my shipping wall would be true." She sighed and sat down in a small field, her cat lying next to her. "Oh Pounce de Leon," she started again as she petted her little kitten, "Wouldn't a world like that be nice."

Suddenly her cat sat up and began meowing as Nepeta began dreaming about what her world would be like. "Calm down Pounce de Leon it's only a rabbit in pink goggles," she said as she snapped out of her dream world, "with a watch!" She stared at a rabbit that had long black hair looking around frantically with her fuchsia eyes. "Oh glub I'm so late!" She said as she stopped looked around and kept going.

Out of pure curiosity Nepeta got up and followed the little rabbit. "Excuse me!" she called out, "Please wait! Where are you going?" The rabbit turned back to look at Nepeta but then continued on her way. "I'm so glubing late!" she said as she ran to a hole and jumped in. Nepeta stopped at the entrance of the hole, not sure if she should follow or not. Then suddenly her cat accidently bumped into her causing her to fall.

As she fell she saw Pounce de Leon and waved good bye before going into darkness. The sensation that she was having, was over whelming, it was like she was falling but it was slow. Then soon the walls of the hole began to take the appearance of the walls of the hive. As she continued to fall she saw furniture like a lamp on a table, paintings, a rocking chair, and even a fire place!

Being so distracted by the floating furniture she didn't notice the floor that she eventually ran into. "Ow!" she said as she got up from landing on her butt. Nepeta looked around and spotted the rabbit. "Oh hey!" she called out as she followed it, "Wait for me!" Panting softly she watched as the rabbit wearing pastel go through a door and closing it. She stopped and opened the door but before she could go in she saw another door. Nepeta blinked confused as she opened that door but then saw another door and another. The doors kept on getting smaller and smaller. Though, she finally reached a small door that she could barely squeeze through.

It lead her to a room that had another door but this door was small and Nepeta didn't think she could fit but she had to give it a try. So, she walked over, saw that the door knob as some cool ironic aviator sun glasses. Man the door knob just looked so cool with those shades, no, Nepeta don't get distracted by the irony. She reached for the door knob and tried to turn it but then the door knob came to life!

"Yo not cool man," it said in a cool voice, "I'm locked." Nepeta was so surprised; she could hardly believe was she was seeing. "Locked?" she asked taking a moment to respond to what he said, "If you're locked then where's the key?" "What are you blind? Its right behind you, on the table," he said. She turned around saw that a glass table had suddenly appeared and on it was a key. Nepeta stared in amazement, that table was not there when she walked in. Grabbing the key from the table she turned to the door. "So I just stick this in your mouth…err key hole?" she asked looking at him.

Thinking that this girl most not be the brightest he just sighed and nodded as he opened his mouth/key hole. She placed the key into the hole and turned it allowing the door to be unlocked. Pulling out the key from his mouth, she turned the door knob and opened the door. Through the door she saw a beautiful garden filled with roses and various other flowers but there was still one more problem, she was too big to fit through the door. She sat back and sighed as the door closed and locked itself. "Couldn't fit through the door could you?" The door knob asked as Nepeta shook her head, "Did you try the potion on the table?"

"There was a potion on the table?" she asked as she glanced over and indeed there was a potion on the table. Nepeta got up and walked over placing the key on the table she picked up the bottle. On it there was a label with the words "Drink Me" printed in fancy writing. "Surely it's not poison?" Nepeta asked the door knob. "Does it look like I really have the need or want to kill you?" the door knob asked back.

She thought about it for a moment and decided that he really wouldn't have a reason. If he did, he would be mad. Nepeta took one last look at the potion before taking a drink and setting the bottle on the table. At first she didn't feel anything, then suddenly the room seemed to grow bigger and bigger. "What going on?" she asked as she kept shrinking. The door knob thought it would be dumb if he answered her obvious question.

Soon Nepeta stopped shrinking and she felt that she could finally fit through the door. "Look! I'm just the perfect size!" she giggled as she walked over to try and open the door but it didn't open. "I'm locked," the cool door knob with the ironic shades had said to her. "But why?" Nepeta asked as she placed her hands on her hips looking a little mad. The door knob ignored her mad face, "I lock every time I close and you left the key on the table." Nepeta gave a small shocked face as she turned to look up at the now large table to see that the key was there.

Determined to get through the door to the other side she walked over to the table and tried to think of a way to get up there. Nepeta tried climbing up but ended up sliding down and trying to jump up there would also prove pointless. "Did you try the cake?" the door knob asked her as he watched her efforts. "Cake?" She looked over at the door knob as it nodded and motioned for her to turn around.

As she did Nepeta noticed a small glass box sitting on the ground. Inside the box was a small piece of square chocolate cake with blue frosting and written in dark brown frosting was "Eat me." Slowly picking up the box and opening the lid her thoughts wondered about poison again but she knew that there were no poisons. Nepeta took the cake out of the box and took a small bite, then placed the cake and box back onto the ground.

Suddenly she felt as if she was being stretched. She grew so fast she accidently hit her head on the roof. "Ow!" she gasped as he rubbed her head. Now she was definitely too big to go through the door, or to barely even fit in the room. A sudden feeling of helplessness waved over Nepeta and she felt like she would start to cry. "No don't cry," she said to herself as a few green tears began to fall.

Her tears, being so big, began to flood the room a bit. Though, soon she heard the pattering of feet, and in ran the rabbit but she wasn't wearing what she was earlier. Instead she was wearing a fuchsia dress with some green and blue pastel type colors. In her hands was a pair of gloves and a fan.

The rabbit looked up at the large girl and gasped in surprise, dropping the fan and gloves. "Oh my glub!" she yelled, "That girl is as big as a whale lusus!" Her fuchsia eyes widened as she pulled a key from her pocket and went through the small door. Nepeta felt like she was going to cry again from the big as a whale comment. "No! You must be a big girl!" she said to herself as she grabbed the key and the potion bottle.

Taking a drink she shrunk again but this time she had the key. "Being smart now are we?" The ironic cool door knob said as he opened his mouth. Ignoring his comment Nepeta put the key inside and opened the door but stopped when she remembered the gloves and fan. "I think that rabbit might want those back," she said as she grabbed them then went through the door.

Tucking the fan and gloves into the pocket of her apron that was white with the green sign for Leo that was tied around the waist of her green dress that had white rim and short puffy sleeves she continued her journey to find the white rabbit. Her sister stressed her many times about her appearance and even argued with her about her blue kitty hat she sometimes wore with was always replaced with a green ribbon that matched her dress. "It shows your blood status," sister Equius always said.

Despite her thoughts, which were suddenly interrupted by a curious site, she noticed that had wondering into a forest and away from the beautiful garden. Nepeta stopped when she saw little yellow creatures blowing bubbles from their mouths and little red creatures that went "nak nak!" wearing white and black bed sheets dancing around a rock. Sitting on the rock was a dodo bird with blond hair with a small black head band. To Nepeta it seemed strange that a dodo bird would be wearing a black dress with an angry look squiddle buddy with a purple sash tied around her waist.

Noticing the evilish look on the face of the dodo as she stared into a crystal ball Nepeta thought it might best just to not bother them. "This place is starting to get strange," she said as she walked deeper into the forest, "It makes me wonder what's going to happen next."

She spoke to soon as she noticed something in the bushes moving around. The White Rabbit? She thought but was wrong when two boys walked out. They were wearing matching outfits that consisted of a black shirt with the sign for Gemini and black pants. The only difference is that the one on the left had red glasses, white shoes, and seemed to be ok with it. While the one on the right wore blue glasses, black shoes, and seemed to beat himself up often over little things.

Seeing as they were twins and nothing more Nepeta didn't feel like they would be of any help but decided to introduce herself anyway. "I'm Nepeta," she said trying to be polite, "and I'm trying to follow The White…or was it Fuchsia? Anyway she's a rabbit, I think." "Nice to meet you, new 'Alice'," said the one with the red glasses, "I am Sol and that's my brother Lux." Sol gave her a not so toothy smile seeing that he didn't really have any teeth. "2o, you are following the rabbiit?" the blue one said who appeared to have a bit of a lisp, "2he2 a curiiou2 one, just liike the other 'Aliices' but you know what happened to them riight?"

Nepeta looked confused, not just by his lisp, but at why they kept calling her Alice. Clearly her name was Nepeta not Alice, right? "What happened to the other 'Alice'?" She decided to ask out of curiosity. Both the boys looked at each other, whether or not they should answer that question. They decided that it wasn't their place to tell her. "Why not?" she asked feeling slightly cheated. They start talking about her then not tell her? How could she not feel cheated?

Suddenly her anger melted as the two boys fused together, his glasses looked like 3d glasses and a white shoe on one foot and a black one on the other. "2orry new 'Alice' ii have two make my way two see the Priince of Heart2," he said still having his lisp as he walked away. Prince of Hearts? She began to think of a boy similar to the ironic door knob but with a different pair of shades. Maybe pointed ones? Nepeta's head has never hurt so much from confusion but she decided to continue on walking to find The White Rabbit.

As she kept walking she noticed puffs of multicolored smoke. Being her curious self she went to go see where it was coming from. When Nepeta reached her destination she saw a woman dressed in a red outfit with the symbol for Virgo on her belt. Between the woman's gloved fingers was a small pipe that hooked up to a small machine. If Nepeta didn't know any better she would have called it a hookah, whatever that is.

The woman noticed her and smiled. "No need to be scared dear you can get closer than that," she said taking a puff of her hookah, "So you must be the new 'Alice'." Nepeta got closer to the woman who seemed to have dangerous yet beautiful jade eyes. "No I'm not 'Alice'," Nepeta said after rudely staring for a moment, realizing that the woman looked like a caterpillar sitting on a mushroom, which she was. The caterpillar looked at her somewhat surprised, "You're not 'Alice'? Then who are you?"

That question took Nepeta by surprised. "I'm Nepeta," she said with confidence that only lasted for a moment, "I think." The caterpillar looked at her then took another puff. "You don't sound like you know it or not. So, if you're not 'Alice' and you're not Nepeta, then who are you?" she asked again. "I am Nepeta," Nepeta argued but even she still wasn't sure. She felt the same but not the same. Being stretched, shrunk, and spoke to a door knob. On top of that she met twins that melted together and saw a scary dodo bird who stared into a crystal ball. Was she still Nepeta?

The caterpillar watched her patiently as she took another puff of the hookah whose smoke was an array of colors that reminded Nepeta of the color spectrum. "'Alice'?" The caterpillar asked as she looked at her with her jade eyes. Nepeta looked over at her as if reacting to being called 'Alice'. The caterpillar chuckled at her reaction and took another puff.

"Stop calling me 'Alice'," she said starting to get mad as she balled her fists and stomped a foot on the ground, "My name is Nepeta!" The caterpillar looked slightly offended at Nepeta's sudden outburst. "You should watch yourself 'Alice'," she said in a tone that sounded like a mother lecturing a child as she seemed to take more and more puffs of the hookah.

Nepeta sighed as she felt defeated. "The mushroom," The caterpillar mentioned calming down and taking a relaxed puff. The girl looked confused, "The mushroom? What about it?" "One side makes you grow taller while the other makes you grow smaller," The caterpillar motioned to the two sides of the mushroom that she was sitting on, "Which side does what is your choice but be careful." Taking a piece of each side of the mushroom Nepeta looked at each one before taking a bite from one.

Suddenly she felt herself stretch like she did before, only she continued to stretch till she was taller than most trees. "So if this one," she said speaking of the left piece of mushroom, "Makes you larger than this one must make you smaller." Instead of taking a bite she took a nibble and shrunk down to her natural size. When she bent down to thank the caterpillar she noticed that she was gone. "That's odd," Nepeta said to herself, though not liking to be called 'Alice' she felt a bit better now that she was her natural height.

After looking around for a moment, she shoved the pieces of mushroom into her pocket before continuing on her way. Except this time she felt like she just wanted to go home instead of finding the White Rabbit...or was it Fuchsia? Who cares anymore? Nepeta didn't. All she wanted was to go home and see her sister and her cat.

As she kept walking she suddenly heard a mix between a giggle and a chuckle. Looking around confused Nepeta noticed a pair of red pointed glasses mixed in with some tree branches. "Seems little a little 'Alice' has wondered into Wonderland again," said a voice in the direction of the red glasses, which soon got added with a smile that seemed to have pointed teeth. After the smile appeared a cat's body began to appear too. Sitting there in the tree was a black cat with teal stripes ho wore red pointed glasses. Nepeta stared in awe at the cat…no at the Cheshire Cat but she snapped out of it remembering that the cat had called her 'Alice'.

"Why do people keep calling me 'Alice'?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and glared slightly. "Oh that's just what we all call people who were chosen to come here," she said snickering, "You would be the third 'Alice' who decided to chase the bubblegum smelling White Rabbit." Now Nepeta was just plain confused. "Who are the other 'Alice's?" She asked the cat whose tail swished back and forth, "And why were we chosen to come here?" The cat's smile at faded a bit as she tried to think of an answer.

"You would have to ask the Mad Hatter and the March hare," The Cheshire cat told her as she jumped down and landed to Nepeta's shoulders. The smile on the cat grew as she pulled out her tongue and licked Nepeta's cheek. Snickering the cat said, "You taste like delicious green apples." Nepeta shuttered at being licked as the Cat jumped off her shoulders and into the tree. "If you go down that path you should make it towards the house of the Mad Hatter." "Mad Hatter? I don't want to be among mad people," Nepeta said slightly frightened at the fact that the crazy cat who licked her wanted her to go towards a place with someone who is mad. The cat snickered, "We are all mad here." Then the cat was gone.

Despite what her inner instincts told her Nepeta decided to go towards the house of the Mad Hatter. As she went down the path she noticed the trees began to look strange, or more or less had strange things in them. Reaching out she grabbed what appeared to be a soda bottle from the tree. "Faygo?" Nepeta read out loud, "What is this? Soda?" With her ever expanding curiosity she casually looked around then opened the bottle and took a drink.

BLEH! No, just kidding. It was just soda and it didn't taste too bad but Nepeta always preferred milk. She closed the bottle and placed in back in the tree and kept on walking. Then the thought occurred to her, why was there soda in the trees? Nepeta thought best to just leave the thought because she had better things to think about or do. For example, opening the small white gate that she came up to. The sign above the gate said "Mad Hatter" and she could see a hive behind it. The hive was strange; it looked more like the human "houses" that a friend of hers had described to her. It was white...well white with random colors splashed all over the place like it was finger painted and she saw a face painted on it as well. The face was two dots, a circle and curve {:o)}.

After staring at the strange "house" Nepeta finally decided to just open the gate. She was weary as she walked into the...garden? If that's what you can call it, I mean it had grass and more of those faygo trees. The gate closed behind her as she walked in but then she stepped on something that gave a loud HONK! Nepeta screamed and fall backwards, her collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system was bounding in her chest as she panted heavily from freight. That is till she found out that she stepped on a horn, not like the ones on her head, but a clown horn. Now she just felt silly for being so scared.

Relaxing Nepeta got up and watched out for more horns as she wondered around the yard till she began to hear strange voices and music. She followed it till she came to what appeared to be the strangest tea party, or what was described to her as a tea party, that she has ever...wait she's never seen one. Though, Nepeta could guess that this is not would it actually looks like. There were the tea cups, lots of them, which most were cracked. Some were filled with what she guessed was the faygo but she also noticed bright green slime in some of them.

The table was littered with the soda bottles, the cups, some glass, and several of other random things like clown horns...a...unicycle? But at the end of the table is what really caught her attention. Three trolls were sitting at the end of the table. One has a large top hat on his head, he also had wild shortish/longish wild purplish black hair, purple eyes, a large black bow tie with Capricorn on it, a purple suit with black pants that had gray spots on them and face paint on his face. The cup he was drinking out of had the green slime. She guessed he was the Mad Hatter but who were the other two?

One of the other was boy who had bull horns and rabbit ears. He sat in a wheel chair that made Nepeta wonder what had happened to him. He wore a light brown suit with a black tie that had the Torus symbol on it, his hair was brownish black and in the shape of a Mohawk. In his cup was a brown liquid that Nepeta guessed was actual tea or just soda. These two seemed to be pretty good friends but the other seemed a tad out of place among the tea cups.

The last person sitting at the table was a girl but she had her head down on the table. Her long red black hair covered a bit of her face and it seemed a bit uncomfortable sleeping the way she was due to her ram style horns but she slept anyway. Nepeta could just barely see the rust red suit that she was wearing but instead of pants like the guys she had on a long black skirt. At the bottom of her skirt was the large symbol for Ares in red. She had a cup like them but instead it was empty and tipped over.

For a moment Nepeta just examined the three as the two boys talked and the girl slept. Then the troll with the top hat turned his head and saw Nepeta, he looked slightly confused at her intrusion but instead of being angry he just motioned for her to come over. She went slowly just in case but the guy just smiled.

"Well, look at what we motherfucking have here," The hatted troll said, "Look Tav…I mean March it looks like we have a motherfucking guest." He looked over at the troll with the bunny ears, whom look at Nepeta. "You, uhh, must be the new 'Alice,'" he said sounding just a bit nervous. Someone called her Alice…again…Nepeta sighed. "Please," She started as she stared at them, "I really must know why everyone keeps calling me 'Alice.'"

March looked over at who Nepeta guessed was the Mad Hatter, he, however, sat there with a smiling blank expression. Nepeta continued to stare at him, waiting for him to say something. March waved his hand in front of the Hatter's face, whose eyes blink in surprise. "Whoa mother fucker," he said looking over at the brown troll, "I think I just zoned the mother fuck out!" He chuckled.

Nepeta could feel that she was starting to get impatient. "I asked a question," she said to the Hatter, "Why do people keep calling me 'Alice'?" "Oh," the Hatter said then chuckled again, "That's just what we call people who are mother fucking chosen to come here." Taken aback she stared at him confused. People who are chosen to come here? "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "You're in a place known as mother fucking 'Wonderland' and we aren't anywhere near where you motherfucking came from," he started to explain after taking a drink of is bright green tea, "Usually when a mother fucking 'Alice' is allowed to come into Wonderland it means things are going to change here.

We started calling those people 'Alice' because the first person to come here was a girl named Alice. She didn't do a whole lot except mother fucking slay the Queen of Heart's giant spider. I think she called it a Jabberwocky or something. I don't mother fucking remember." The hatter took a moment, a pause to allow Nepeta to soak up what he had told her before continuing. "The second 'Alice' was a mother fucking dude named John. Now he did a lot compared to the first mother fucking 'Alice'. First, let me tell you a bit about the Queen of Hearts," The Hatter said as Nepeta sat down listening.

He began to explain the Queen of Hearts or the Spider Queen as they often called her. She was scary woman dressed in all blue with blue black hair, but what made her most terrifying is her ability to manipulate others to do her bidding. It's almost like she had power to take over a person's mind. That is how she became the Queen of Wonderland, but then soon the paranoia of her own predicted impending death began shadowing over her. With her mind slowly slipping, she began be heading all who opposed her or did anything to anger her.

"Like our poor little mother fucking dormouse," The hatter said looking over at the sleeping girl. He gently patted her back and she rose up. The stitches on her neck very clear and the dead look on her face scared Nepeta. The girl smiled at her and then laid her head back down onto the table. "She was one of the first to oppose the mother fucking Queen but that didn't go very well obviously," he said as he glanced over at the March hare, "It's your turn to explain mother fucking things."

The March hare look at him then nodded. "T…the second 'Alice' or John was….uhh…a favorite to the Queen," he started as he began to tell the tale of how a boy had wondered into Wonderland. Strangely he made out to be good friends with the Queen of Hearts, but he had also made good friends with a Knight under the queen's rule. This Knight was known as the Knight of Hearts, and he had a pretty bad attitude. He got angry over everything but he had decent heart and wanted to free people from the Spider Queen's rule.

Even though John didn't want to go against his friend he knew how truly cruel she was, however, he also saw that she was trapped within her own madness. When the time came for them to finally over throw her John couldn't bring himself to kill her. So, instead of killing her, he had banished her from the kingdom to live in exile. The knight of hearts had taken over and began the kingdoms Princes of Hearts but the jealous Spider Queen went to seek vengeance. She sought the help of the dodo bird, who is a Grim dark seer and a master of magic with her needles. The Dodo gave the Queen away to get her revenge, curse to deliver upon the Prince.

When it came to the time she walked straight into the castle, into the throne room where the prince was sitting and cursed him. Only, the curse only worked half way. The Dodo had lied to her about the curse. Instead of killing the Prince like it was suppose to, it only caused him to fall into a deep sleep. The people of the court were angered and had her beheaded. As for John, in his grief of losing two good friends he had fled from Wonderland, never to return. To this day the Princes sits on his throne frozen in time. People come to visit often, place items of tribute hoping that one day their beloved Prince would awaken.

"According to the…uhh Dodo bird, "The March hare continued, "The only thing that can break the curse is the help of the newest 'Alice'." Nepeta sat there in wonder as she rethought about everything that was said to her. She was suppose to help the Prince break the curse? But how? So many thoughts raced through her mind as the Mad Hatter and March Hare went back to their shenanigans.

Then suddenly in ran the Fuchsia rabbit. "Oh Glub! How could I have lost that fan and gloves" she said as she took out her watch and looked at it. "Aha!" said the hatted troll as he looked over at the rabbit, "This little lady here can mother fucking help you!" The Hatter grabbed the rabbit and pulled her close. The rabbit gave a squeak of surprise as she as drawn close to him. "In order to get through to see the mother fucking Prince you will need a guide," The hatter told Nepeta has he held the fuchsia rabbit closer, "This here mother fucking rabbit will guide you to the mother fucking person you have to see in order to be able to mother fucking see the prince."

The rabbit turned to look at him, confused. "This girl has to sea the Prince?" she asked him, "They only way a person can do that is to sea the Duchess but we can't go sea here if I don't have his gloves and fan." Gloves and fan? Nepeta though, then it hit her. "Oh you mean these?" she asked as she took them out of her pocket on her apron. Her fuchsia eyes lightened up as she saw the fan and gloves. "Thank goodness that you have them! This makes things a bit more easy," she said as she went to take them, but The Mad Hatter stopped her and gave her a look.

"If you want these mother fucking items you gotta take 'Alice' to the Douches," he said as she stared up at the rather tall troll. The rabbit stared up at him and was quiet for a moment, but then sighed and nodded, "If that's what it takes to get those to the Duchess." Nepeta stared up at the hatter and smiled at her and turned towards the March Hare and sleeping dorm mouse.

"Whale if we are going to go see the Duchess we must hurry," The rabbit said as she turned towards the gate, "I told him that I would be there soon and he's not very patient." Taking one last glance at the Hatter and his friends Nepeta followed the rabbit out of the garden. Walking she noticed the strange trees of the Matters Realm began to change from forest to being near the sea. The feeling of the ocean air felt good against her face.

Then she saw a rather large house but on the mountain behind it stood a grand castle with candy apple red banners waving in the wind. "That is the Prince's castle," The rabbit said as she looked up at it longingly, "Without the Duchess' permission no one is allowed up there." Nepeta looked away from the castle and at the rabbit, "If that's the case then how am I going to be able to go there? What if the Duchess' doesn't let me?" Sighing softly the Fuchsia rabbit looked at her then at the house of the Duchess'. "If it is true about what everyone has said, that you are 'Alice', I don't think the Duchess can refuse you," She told her as she began to walk up to the Duchess' house.

"Absolutely not, I refuse," The Duchess' said to them as he sat in a nice purple chair, holding what looking like a human baby with round glasses, long black hair and buck teeth. His short black hair with a purple streak matched the purple of his elegant gown. Nepeta and the Rabbit stood there dumb struck, completely surprised that the Duchess had denied this 'Alice.' "But why?" The Rabbit asked him, "I don't understand. She is an 'Alice.'"

Just as the Duchess was about to speak a plate suddenly flew past the Duchess' head and smashed on the wall behind Nepeta, who gave a squeak in surprise. Sighing the Duchess turned to see who threw the dish, only to see his maid. His maid didn't seem like the normal maid. Mostly because the Duchess' maid was a little green skull monster with red cheeks and a red bow tie. "What the fuck am I doing here?!" He yelled as he began to throw more dishes at the duchess, who dodged them like it was normal, "Who are you people?! Where am I?! Also, why are there people staring at us?! Yeah! You! The person reading this! Why are you reading this?! This story sucks ass!"

"Who's that and who is he talking too?" Nepeta asked as she raised an eye brow. "Nevver mind him," The Duchess said as she pulled a silk cord that dangling next to him, "He wwont be a bother to us for long." "What the fuck are you talking about?!" the little green skull monster yelled, but just as he was about to toss another dish at them as the floor beneath him gave out, sending him down a hole that lead to the sea. "He wwas annoyin anywway," The Duchess said as stared at the baby in his arms.

Nepeta and the Rabbit looked at each other, both slightly confused before turning back to the Duchess. "Noww as I wwas about to say," The Duches said, "'Alice' or not no one is allowwed to see the Prince." "But why not? Isn't it destiny or something that led me here?"


End file.
